


7分钟

by narraci



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam给Fergus争取到一个上BBC访谈节目《7分钟》的机会，他很为此沾沾自喜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	7分钟

Adam给Fergus争取到一个上BBC访谈节目《7分钟》的机会，他很为此沾沾自喜，这个节目有40分钟，主持人分别单独采访4个不同的人，剩余的12分钟留给他自己以免他对4位嘉宾有任何不满都可以在这多余的时间里大肆攻击，他着实干过一些过激的事儿，把他们上一任的内务大臣讽刺得浑身都是窟窿，所以严格来说，Fergus不知道他该高兴还是紧张。

实际上他非常紧张。

“你说我们需要一个机会来推广我们的新政策的，”Adam小声地抗议，“你不想再被那帮蠢货抢了风头。”

“推广，不是屠杀，这个机会可能会把我们的新政策溺死在粪坑里！”Fergus压低嗓门，不想外面的人——主要是Peter听到他们的“私下”讨论，以免Peter告诉Stewart而Stewart决定让Peter来插一脚。

“我以为你会高兴一点呢！《7分钟》可不是那么容易上的，BBC新闻，黄金时段，大家都洗完了澡坐在床上在睡觉前找点乐子，目光都集中在你身上……7分钟。”Adam试图解释，Fergus的出镜确实不那么容易，Fergus这个人总得来说有点无趣，他年轻、充满干劲、活力四射，但不知哪一步出了错，这么多特点融合到一起竟然在他身上消失殆尽毫无影踪。

“你觉得，你觉得……嗯？”Fergus露出一副试图和Adam心电感应的表情，Adam不得不说，他什么都没感觉到，除了Fergus想让他感应到点什么这件事。

“觉得什么？”

“Simon会喜欢我吗？”

“为什么你要Simon喜欢你，Fergus，想象一下你是个战士，手持利剑身穿盔甲把你面前所有的敌人都砍倒，血溅满你的脸，然后你昂着头在烈焰纷飞的战场上问Simon他是选择臣服于你，还是成为另一具尸体。”

Fergus瞪着他，“我不是战士，Adam，我不是战士，我是副部长，我是政客，你知道政客是什么意思吗？就是我全部行动的意义在于避免让我自己去处在成为战士这么个尴尬的位置，战争，战争是必须的，但不是我，Adam，不是我，事实上这应该是你的工作。”

“我只是个顾问。”Adam反驳。

“嗨，Obi-Wan和Anakin的秘密会议到此结束，”会议室的玻璃门砰地一声被打开，Phil率先走了进来，满脸喜色，得意洋洋，后面跟着Emma和Stewart，“叛变已经暴露了。”Phil冲Adam和Fergus挤了个眼色，Adam拎着文件夹抬手就想打Phil，被Fergus及时拦住了。

“Fergus，我听说你要去《7分钟》了？”Stewart阴阳怪气地问。

Peter安静地跟在他们后面，沉重的身躯仿佛一头迈入老年的大象，“《7分钟》是绞刑架，Simon是刽子手，你得有多想不开啊，Fergus？”Peter的语调缓慢含糊，中心思想倒很明确——Fergus是个大傻冒。

“喔，对了，你们听说过Lucas Copeland吗？”Phil问，“参加完《7分钟》就遭到弹劾了。”

“呵呵，那和采访半点关系都没有好吗！”Adam问。

“行了，你们，够了，”Stewart看不下去了，“再说一句我把你们一起送到部门合作小组计划里去进修个三个月，我保证你们会印象深刻的。”

Phil不太情愿地闭上嘴，缩到Emma的身后去了，Adam用口型说“胆小鬼”，Phil偷偷地竖了个中指。

Stewart装作没有看见他们这些小动作，Stewart老奸巨猾，完全知道什么时候他应当变成瞎子，什么时候应当变成聋子，什么时候应当又瞎又聋。

“Fergus，来和我们说说，你打算在《7分钟》上面谈什么？”Stewart换了张不怀好意的笑脸，Peter找了张椅子坐下，在他身后翻了个大白眼。

“说什么取决于Simon想问什么。”Fergus耸了耸肩。

“噢，拜托，你当我们会信这个，Adam难道不知道你们要谈什么就把你送去节目？让你在大庭广众接受拷问而你完全不知道自己犯了什么罪？”

“Stew，不要用这个比喻，不要。”

“别像个娘娘腔，你不是Peter，无论如何你打算谈论的话题是得先接受部里的审查的。”

“我还在这儿呢，Stewart。”

“我不是去发表演讲，Stewart，我是去参加采访节目，我不能控制话题的走向。”

“如果你不能控制话题的走向，你就拒绝回答问题。”

“这不会让我看起来像个傻瓜吗？”

“当个无聊的傻瓜总比被人当靶子扫射来得好。”

“别小题大做了，Stewart，事实上这不关你什么事，我打算去聊党派的事儿，和部里没什么关系。”Fergus企图辩解。

这次Stewart看上去是真吃惊了，就连Peter都吃惊了，Emma一脸同情地看着Fergus，Adam的牙突然疼起来了，疼得他想立刻站起来逃到自己的牙医那儿去。

“你不知道是吗？”Emma怜悯地道，“哦，你真不知道。”

“知道什么？”Fergus迷惑地问，“发生了什么？”他怒视着Adam，眼神里充满着谴责，尽管他还不知道自己不知道什么，但这事儿都怪Adam总没跑。

“Simon投的是反对派。”Emma迅速地说完，抿着嘴唇，来回打量着Adam与Fergus。

他完蛋了，Fergus想，他不会一个人完蛋的，他会先把Adam切成碎片揉成肉圆然后和鸡蛋一块儿煮了。

 

***

 

“我完蛋了。”Fergus说。

“你不会完蛋的，Fergus，Simon是职业人士，他不会因为和你党派不一样就无缘无故攻击你的。”Adam深深地叹了口气。

Fergus打电话来的时候Adam正在床上和Phil纠缠不清，实际情况并没有听上去那么糟糕不堪，他是个三十多岁的正常男人，Phil也是个三十多岁的正常男人，而且坦白地说，在政府大楼工作对寻求一段稳定的恋爱关系没有半点帮助，但一段混乱的偶尔的不用负责任的床伴关系还是随手可得的。毕竟大家都有压力，压力使人脑子不正常，总要做出点疯狂的让人后悔的事情。仔细想想还是挺不堪的，不过Adam算不上什么洁身自好的人，他不介意来点不堪作为人生的调剂。

“无缘无故？这可不是无缘无故，我是被你装在小推车里上赶着去给他当靶子的，我甚至都不知道这件事！”

“别再像个老母鸡一样絮絮叨叨了，你又不是Peter，我去问问Simon，说不定他们节目档期还没定下来。”Adam完全没有把握，他只是说出任何能够让Fergus停下来的话，至少让他把裤子穿上。

“嘿……”Phil刚想对“老母鸡Peter”发表些见解就被Adam一把按住了脸。

“有人在你旁边吗，Adam？”Fergus警觉地问。

“呃，嗯，算是吧？”Adam微微皱眉，“不是很确定能否称为‘人’。”

Phil翻了个白眼，嘴里嘀咕着“半兽人”。

“哦，抱歉，周五晚上，我懂的，抱歉打扰你的‘私人’时间，”Fergus的声音有些尴尬，“但你会去搞定的吧？一定要说得委婉些，隐蔽一些，别让Simon觉得我们是因为怕他才不敢上他的节目。”

“Fergus，我是名前记者，我肯定知道‘委婉’是什么意思，‘隐喻’是什么意思。”

“问题是Simon也知道‘委婉’是什么意思，‘隐喻’是什么意思。”Phil在旁边自说自话，Adam狠狠地瞪了他一眼，拉过床单围在腰间下了床，Phil一抓没扯住，干脆光着身子大喇喇地躺在床上，反正这也不是特拉法加广场，人们有在自己家里赤身裸体的权利。这是Adam的家，因为他的公寓里有Emma，但是意思是一样的。

Adam躲到浴室里去讲电话了，Phil竖着耳朵也听不清他们在聊些什么，于是拿起遥控器开了电视。

新闻……动画片……球赛重播……哦，Simon……球赛重播……电视太无聊了，他还以为反对派会想尽办法在电视上兴风作浪的，不过他们可能还没习惯当在野反对派，Phil同意再给他们一些时间。

“行了，我知道了，Fergus，自己去找点乐子好吗，老天在上你才三十岁。”Adam挂了电话后把手机放回床头柜上。

他没有重新爬上床，他拖着他的床单从上往下盯着Phil，“应该你进浴室才对，这儿是我的家。”

“这就结束了？”Phil挑高了眉毛，他们都还没开始呢，Fergus真是挑了个好时机。

Adam看上去似乎有点不自在，他把床单甩在Phil身上，然后背对着Phil坐在床边开始在地上找自己的衣服，“你还硬得起来？”Adam嫌弃地说。

Phil抬眼盯了天花板一会儿，Adam说的有道理，确实不行，无法把Fergus从脑海里赶出去。

“我不能去跟Simon说Fergus不上节目了，”Adam穿好裤子，套上衬衫，突然爆发出来，“Simon知道发生了什么，这会让Fergus成为十足的傻逼，他就是个小马糖果，Simon挥起他的棍子可以揍出瀑布一样的糖！”

“你知道谁和Fergus同一档吗？”Phil边说边弯腰在地上找自己的内裤，他脱的时候实在应该把衣服都叠叠好的，压根儿不用那么心急，如果说Fergus注定要打这个电话的话。

“我会问出来的。”Adam系着衬衫扣子说。

“Ben，大本钟。”Phil有些得意地说。

“Ben, Ben Swain？”Adam猛地转头，“你从哪儿听来的？”

Phil故作淡定地耸耸肩，“Ollie昨天在客厅里说的。”他喜欢让Adam知道他知道一些Adam不知道的事情。

“你确定是同一期？”Adam又追问一遍。

“当然！我以Gandalf的魔杖起誓！”

虽然很对不起Ben，不过这个世界就是这样，人们会去欺负那个看起来最弱小的最难堪的，人们喜欢看大臣在屏幕前手足无措的模样，很少一部分人会真的在意他们说了什么，人们只是喜欢看那种难为情的表情而已。

Adam沉思着打量着Phil，一把夺过了Phil手里的衣服，扑下去在他的嘴上啃了一口。

 

***

 

“你昨天没有回家？”Emma把包放在椅子上，解开围巾问。今天早上Phil没有和她抢卫生间，她就猜到Phil大约不在家，不过她还是有些吃惊看到Phil已经在办公室了，通常Terri是到的最早的，Emma会在Glenn和Phil之间到办公室，毕竟Phil抢不过Emma。

“你又不是我妈妈，连我妈妈都不管我去哪里了好吗。”Phil咬着笔翻了个白眼。

“我不想管你，我只是想确保这间办公室里不会发生丑闻，希望是真的有人那么饥渴以至于愿意和你上床，”Emma毫不客气地说，“不管你捅什么篓子，最后都是我来收拾烂摊子！”

“什么？”Phil听出了Emma暗示的意味，他应当生气的，不过想想要是Adam知道Emma以为他是什么职业的表情还是挺可乐的。为了问题的解决，他们昨天最终还是滚了床单，完事儿后两个人都饿坏了，结果Adam家里一点吃的都没有，可想而知气氛急转直下，Adam一味地指责他不带吃的上门实在是太过分了，好像正常人不应当在冰箱里储存点冷冻食品似的。他们吵了半天才想起喊点外卖，等吃完外卖已经凌晨一点了，Phil厚着脸皮睡在了Adam家的沙发上，Adam嘀咕了半天也没真的把他赶到大街上。

Phil有些后悔自己没有更厚脸皮一些睡到Adam的床上，沙发并不是设计出来让人睡觉的，尤其是他这种坐办公室的老骨头。

“不，你换了衣服，天啊，Phil，”Emma夸张地捂住了自己的嘴，眼睛睁得大大的，“你是认真的？”

“Emma，Emma，我就说四个字，”Phil吐出笔，直视着Emma，一字一句地说，“关你屁事。”

“噢拜托，Phil，只要不像Sirena一样是你幻想出来的女朋友我都会为你感到欣慰的，毕竟几率太小了。”

“Sirena不是我幻想出来的女朋友！”Phil生气地喊。

“一个23级法师只在游戏世界里存在好吗！”

“我是说她不是我女朋友。”Phil闷闷地解释。

“太好了，你连个幻想的女朋友都找不到，让我很难相信现在的情况，你浑身都散发着‘我昨天和人睡觉了’的气息，换了新的领带和衬衫，所以要么你自带装备，要么你真的处于一段稳定的关系之中。”

Emma的话有点把Phil吓到了，稳定的关系？他敢保证他和Adam之间绝对没有什么稳定的关系一说，他厌恶Adam总是那副纡尊降贵的表情，而Adam肯定也厌恶点他什么，讨厌一个人必然因为他有点什么讨厌之处嘛，互相厌恶绝对是他们可以在一块儿打发点业余时间的前提、基础、一切的可能性，意味着他们可以随意虐待折腾这段关系，最后没有人会损失什么。

他刚才用到“关系”这个词了吗？

他用到了。

他妈的，该死，操。

 

***

 

会议室里安静了几秒钟，随后Stewart问，“所以反对派会派出Ben Swain？”

“是的，我打电话问过Simon了，当然他没有明说，但足够确认是Ben了。”Adam说，他看了Phil一眼，Phil并没有说什么，Phil平时是非常热爱邀功的，但此时他显然不想让Peter感觉他站到了Fergus这边。

“好的，非常好，那我们知道反对派打算谈论的话题吗？”

“他们打算提出反对意见。”Phil说。

“他们当然打算提出反对意见，问题是，什么反对意见，Phil。”Stewart用安抚一个自闭症儿童的耐心说。

Emma谨慎地举起手，若有所思地看了Phil一眼。

“Emma，你说。”Stewart示意。

“对四号公路的拥堵提出反对意见，还有新行政大楼的装修提案。”Emma小声但是口齿清楚地说。

Stewart赞赏地点点头，“Fergus你有什么应对方案？”

Fergus有些困惑，“我不会和Ben直接对话，我们的话题不需要交叉，也就是说我不是去应对他的反对的。”

“答案错误，Fergus，你要争取在Ben之前接受采访，把他的路先封了，在他提出问题前就回答他的问题，他就不知道该说什么了，Simon没法给他开后门。”

“Adam能办到，应该是，你能吗，Adam？”Fergus问，“让Simon先采访我？”

Adam仿佛背后被扎了把刀子似的看着Fergus，Fergus话都撂出去了，他无论如何也不能说他办不到不是吗？

“是……我能，当然可以。”Adam故作无谓地耸耸肩，他一点头绪也没有。

“还有采访的内容。”Stewart说。

“这是窃取我们的成果。”Adam咬牙切齿地说。

“你还真的没有立场来说这句话，”Phil说，“鉴于你是那个帮忙运木头建绞刑架的人。”

Adam狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“现在追究谁的责任已经没有意义了，我们的当务之急是把不利转为有利因素。”Stewart振振有词地说。

 

***

 

Adam眼看着自己的策略被活生生地倒了个个儿，变成对社会部极端不利的存在，他气坏了，政客真是比记者更懂得如何颠倒黑白的生物，记者之所以熟知其中伎俩也无非是要能够在政客耍他们那套把戏时准确地抓住要害而已，记者在理论上明白原理，但在实践操作方面还是差了不止一个段位。

关键是Fergus完全没有看出问题，他也同其他人一样一心认为都是Adam害他陷入了这样尴尬的境地，有时候Adam觉得Fergus实在是有点容易被洗脑。

Fergus取消了周末打壁球的计划，所以Adam就空出了一段时间，他本能地打电话给Phil，如果理性地说，他知道他不应该向Phil抱怨，他讨厌Peter，Phil讨厌Fergus，部长和副部长互为办公室里的反对派，为了他们效忠的上司他们不应当互通任何消息。但现在Adam十分的情绪化，于是Adam让职场潜规则滚蛋了，他想骂的是Stewart，至少在这一点上他和Phil还是有共同语言的。

结果Phil告诉他Emma今天不在家，去和Ollie看电影了，电影十点才开始，Phil大胆地揣测Emma可能今天不会回来了。Adam非常讨厌Ollie那个暗恋Malcolm的小白脸，墙头草两边倒，他无法理解Emma为什么会和Ollie在一起，凭良心说，Adam觉得Emma的前途比Phil宽广多了，虽然Adam也不喜欢Emma。

话题扯远了，重点是Phil说Adam可以带点吃的到他那儿去。

这可是开天辟地头一遭，尽管Adam觉得Phil只是想把他当免费外卖，还附赠上床服务，大多数时候Phil都是个贱人。

不过这还是有点刺激的，他们都不愿意让任何人发现他们的关系，如果对方都不知道那就更好了，可惜这在逻辑上是不成立的。

所以Adam没犹豫多久就同意了，他目前需要一些发泄压力的渠道，Phil是个好选择。

Affers给他开了门，Affers是个安静的小伙子，一般只是坐在客厅里的电脑前吃东西，几乎不发出声音，轻易就可以忽略他的存在。

他们在客厅的沙发上看了Phil每周五必追的ITV探案剧集，没有Adam想得那么烂，居然还有点儿意思，他们吃着Adam带来的披萨和鸡翅，就剧集的内容聊了会儿天，Phil觉得他们的取证方式完全是胡扯，难得他们的意见又一致了。

在之后他们做爱的时候，Phil又出奇的安静，Phil不是个会保持安静的人，从某方面来说，他还有点太吵了。Adam不知道Phil是纯粹由于不想和他交流才不说话，还是出于某种神奇的体贴，Adam有点沉浸在自己的世界里了，确实没有多余的心思分给Phil，这算不算某种感应？Adam想，随即又否定了，他肯定是又太过于自我主义了。Phil完全是小孩子的脾气三月份的天，没人能捉摸到他的心思。

后来结束的时候，Adam不想承认自己竟然有些舍不得Phil的体温，性的满足还残留在他的意识里，他本能地拖延了与Phil分开的时间，Phil似乎也不是很反对将鼻子再在他的颈窝里多磨蹭一会儿，不巧的是，Emma的声音正是这时候响起的。

“天啊，你简直是个十三岁的小姑娘，Ollie！成天追在Malcolm屁股后面跑，打扮得花枝招展，涂一点也不适合你的口红，穿你妈妈的裙子还有九英寸的细高跟！”

“我没有好吗！我根本没有追着Malcolm屁股跑！我根本就不喜欢他！”

“‘我爱你，Malcolm，我希望你能看见我，而不是Jamie那个小婊子。’”Emma捏着嗓子尖声细气地嘲讽。

Adam可以感觉到Phil的身体僵硬了，他没有缘由地生起气来，Adam压低了声音道，“拜托，你在怕什么，被人发现丢脸的是我好吗？”

“什么？我才不想被人发现和你这么装腔作势的家伙上床，我也没有那么饥渴。”

“你是那个五年没有过性生活的人，大家已经默认你很饥渴了，或者性无能。”

“你真的不应该提到性无能。”

“我不应该堕落到和你上床的地步。”

“你知道，我可以大喊大叫的，毕竟我也已经习惯丢脸了，贱人。”

Adam和Phil互相气冲冲地瞪着，但不敢移动，只好维持着贴着的姿势，情形着实有些尴尬。

Adam不安分地扭动着，“他们为什么还没分手？”

门外Emma把钥匙扔在了桌上，Ollie打开冰箱门给自己倒了一杯水的声音听得清清楚楚，他们同时还在朝对方咆哮。

“Rom和Hermione是不会分手的，他们会结婚然后生漫山遍野的孩子。”Phil识趣地接下了话头，恹恹地说。

“他们更像Ron和Pansy。”

“Pansy？她和Ron根本不是一对！”

“这就是我的重点。”

“没错，Ron真的是个讨厌鬼，Pansy为什么会想和他在一起，不，Hermione，不是，Emma。”这让Phil想到了自己的情况，Adam也是个十足的讨厌鬼，不可否认，但Phil又不得不承认Adam是个挺有魅力的讨厌鬼，至少小Phil是这么觉得的，小Phil是个很重要的决策者，地位仅次于大脑。再说讨厌Oliver Reeder是他们又一个共同点，这样说起来，他和Adam的共同点还挺多的，他们肯定有不少都讨厌的人，足够给他们的关系建立起坚实的基础。

“Malcolm会灭了Peter的，还有那个什么软脚虾Fergus Williams，他到底是从哪儿毕业的？Malcolm会把他揍得屁滚尿流一个字儿也蹦不出来！”

“Malcolm不上电视！再说，他不能在镜头前面揍人，他不能在任何时候揍人，要是他还想在他的政治生涯生日上多点一根蜡烛！”

“只是比喻好吗，只是比喻！为什么我连比喻也要解释！但Malcolm会上电视的，他会给Fergus好看的！”

“操！”Adam低声骂了句，“你听到了吗，你听到了吗？”

“你是指我听到了什么？什么神秘的外星人飞船着陆的声音还是Ollie刚才对Emma说Malcolm要上Fergus那个节目？”Phil翻了个白眼。

“我得马上给Fergus打电话。”Adam挣扎着推开Phil，翻身去从地上的裤兜里找手机。

 

***

 

Adam用被子蒙着头给Fergus打电话，Phil的房间里没有卫生间，显然。

Phil已经穿好了衣服，蠢蠢欲动地想要出去加入Emma和Ollie的战局，也就是附和Emma，他说要是他不去凑这种热闹就不像他了，Emma肯定会起疑心的（好像Emma真的会在意他到能够留心到这一点似的），于是他就真的把Adam自己扔在房间里，出去幸灾乐祸了。

电话那头从睡梦中被吵醒的Fergus并没能很好地接受这个消息。

Adam决定无视Fergus冒出的一连串脏话，这一定不是针对他，而是针对Malcolm，反正Adam不想知道真相。

“不，我不能过来……”Adam瞄了眼房门，“呃，有点原因……明天，Fergus，我们可以明天再讨论这件事，或者后天……对……我知道，后天就是节目拍摄了但是……这消息还未得到证实……我想说的是……Malcolm是不可能在节目把你骂的狗血淋头的，他是在野党……好吧，你说的也有道理，就是在野党反对派能干这种事……但你们不用对峙，对……好的，拜拜。”

“操。”Adam把电话扔到一边，仰躺在床上，Phil的床不算大，两个人太挤了，一个人就刚刚好可以伸展四肢。

Fergus想在Malcolm之后接受Simon的采访，这对Adam倒是件好事，不管Fergus的顺位在Malcolm之前还是之后，Adam都有十几个理由来说服Fergus这是对他们有利的。

老实说，Ollie是不是为了压过Emma而说的气话还没个准呢，他们不喜欢去到幕前，幕前工作是大臣们的活儿，他们负责把大臣打扮得漂漂亮亮风雅得体，他们喜欢窝在幕后指挥大臣，而不是到幕前去接受群众的指指点点，他是说，多蠢的人才会喜欢这种事啊？Malcolm自然不蠢。

比起Fergus会不会被《7分钟》绑在木头桩子上烧死，Adam眼下有更迫在眉睫的紧急状况，比如他被困在Phil的房间里了。

这还真是令人恐慌的境地。

他，被困在，Phil的，房间里了。

把词组拆开也没有更令人安心一点。

老天在上，他得怎么洗澡？

外面的战争还在继续，Adam不想穿回自己的衬衫，他就那么一件，所以套了件Phil的毛衣爬下床去四处找点事儿做做，就算他特别困扰问题也不会自己消失，他不如多等一会儿，把问题转化成Phil的问题。

问题有三个：

一、他怎么洗澡。

二、他怎么回家。

三、他饿死了，再次。

Phil吃掉了大部分披萨。

这些只是目前的问题，等到了明天早上会产生翻倍的问题，不过解决方式是相通的所以还是可以总结为同一个问题。

 

***

 

“对不起，我有点没听懂，这家伙为什么要住在这里？”Phil问。

Emma挥了挥手，“他家的淋浴坏了，淹了一屋子的水。”

“他为什么不去住酒店？我们家又不是免费旅馆！”

Emma翻了个白眼。

“等你有了女朋友你就会知道的，哦不，这就是为什么你没有一个他妈的女朋友。”Ollie从包里往外拿自己的睡衣。

“沙发是公用区域，他不能睡在这儿，为什么他不能睡你房间？”

“够了，Phil，滚开，至于这么叽叽歪歪的吗，你都有点像Peter了，沙发是公用区域，所以我有权让Ollie在上面暂时过夜，我们吵架了，所以他不能睡我房间，不然我就太没有原则了。”

Ollie在Emma背后冲Phil吐舌头做鬼脸。

“Peter不娘娘腔好吗，Peter一点也不娘娘腔，Peter是男人的代表，我一点也不明白你们为什么这么说。”

“我也不明白你为什么讨厌Terri，你们有那么多相同的兴趣爱好，比如Peter，你们应该结婚才对。”Emma说。

“噢，Phil和Terri，多么可爱的一对，婚礼主桌会摆着Peter Mannion的照片。”Ollie嘿嘿地傻笑。

“你有种晚上别睡着，Ollie，你不知道会发生什么。”

“哦哦，我怕死了，幼稚王Phil要使出他的绝招了，挠我痒痒吗？”

Phil根本懒得搭理这个白痴。

他有点不爽，为什么Ollie可以在他家里睡沙发，而Adam不行。

想想也是他们自己造的孽，但不爽就是不爽。

说到这个，他想起他似乎把Adam搁置太长时间了，他看到Emma带回来的外卖盒，从里面偷了一个，Emma和Ollie专注于互相人身攻击，难得没有看见。

他不是想讨好Adam，但每次做爱之后Adam都会很饿，不知道是什么原理，可能是出场参数设置有点问题。

Phil偷偷摸摸地进了自己房间，Emma突然停住了，她抬手让Ollie安静一些，Ollie晃了晃他一头的小卷毛。

“你闻到什么没有？”Emma问，她知道是白问，Ollie的鼻子可能只能嗅到Malcolm的体味，不过她肯定沙发上有别人待过，她闻到了熟悉的香水味。

 

***

 

Adam穿着他的毛衣，坐在他的床上，看着他的书，这一串词组组合起来冲击有些大，Phil上一次有这种感觉还是公会的终极开门任务。

Phil不由自主地有了些不太好的幻想，他立刻把这些画面赶出了脑海，要是Adam知道了肯定会大肆嘲笑他，而他已经吓坏了，想要马上跳开距离Adam三十米那么远。

外卖盒里面是炒饭，Phil挑了个比较沉的，Adam瞬间放光的眼神让Phil胸口里某个器官小小地拧了一下。

“要么你等Ollie睡着了溜出去。”

“听起来太冒险了，也许Emma会半夜出来呢？”

“为什么？”

“她渴了，她睡不着，她男朋友睡在沙发上？”

“我只有一张床。”

“你可以睡地上。”

“别想，想都别想。”

等他们处理完一切分歧——这里是Phil的家，也就是Adam不得不选择妥协，他不能洗澡了，Phil的衣服可以借他，他得睡在地上，明天早上等他们都上班去了他可以再洗澡刷牙Affers会放他出去的——Adam可想而知睡不着，要是他睡不着而Phil呼呼大睡那就太不公平了不是吗？

“你认为Ollie说的是真的吗？”

“什么？哦，Ollie，Ollie满口谎言，相信他好比让咕噜保管魔戒。”

“别他妈再用魔戒隐喻说话了，我说Malcolm上节目这回事。”

“你他妈把我吵醒还管我怎么说话？”

“那你怎么不出去睡沙发？”

“我在我自己家里为什么要出去睡沙发！”

他们两个安静了一会儿，只听见Phil呼哧呼哧的声音。

“要你想听我的意见，但凡Malcolm神志清醒他就不会同意去上《7分钟》，可怎么说呢，我可不想保证Malcolm神志清醒，他已经够他妈疯了。”

“Malcolm不能去上节目，Fergus会疯了的，虽然我不知道他为什么那么紧张。”Adam以前是新闻界的，对Malcolm没有深切的体会，对记者来说Malcolm就是又一个虚张声势的政府官员而已。

“我倒是特别不在乎Fergus是不是他妈的疯了，我们能睡觉了吗，我明天还有个早会，你也得参加的那个早会。”

“为什么我得睡在地上？”Adam坐了起来，抱着被子挤到床上，气哼哼地把Phil往另一边挤了挤，“太荒唐了。”

 

***

 

“Malcolm是被拔了指甲的猫咪，他闹不出什么大动静，他最多也就是整垮自己政党的领袖，”Stewart的声音从隔壁办公室传来，他在给Fergus洗脑，不知道是不是特意把玻璃门开着，“我们还是按照原计划进行。”

Adam明显不在状态，从进去到现在半点声音也没出。

Emma和Ollie不知抽什么风，花了比平时多两倍的时间来洗漱，Ollie非要做早饭，结果自然是以厨房里变得一塌糊涂结局。

“Phil，早上有会你忘了吗！”Emma拍了拍Phil的门。

“我再等会儿就走！”Phil在房间里扯着嗓子喊。

幸好Ollie让Emma变得非常忙碌，Emma没有空来管Phil的闲事，但留给他们两个的准备时间就非常紧凑了，Adam还坚持要洗澡，Phil从一片狼藉的厨房里勉强找出了点吃的。

“你和Adam睡觉了？”Emma压低声音问。

“什么？”看备忘录看得昏昏欲睡的Peter突然抬头问。

Phil差点从椅子上翻下去，“什么？”

“我在家里闻到他的香水味了，我本来没想到，但是他今天没有喷香水，喷了和你同一款的发胶，而你刚才的表情回答了一切问题。”Emma有些得意地笑了。

“你为什么要这么做，Phil？”Peter摘下眼镜，严肃地问。

Phil张大了嘴，半天才反应过来，“我和谁上床是我的自由吧？你们对一个五年没有性生活的人重新找回生活到底有什么意见？”

“没什么，只是……你确定这个Adam Kenyon没有什么其他目的？你知道，政策的泄露？这是他的老本行。”Peter说。

“你们不相信Adam总要相信我吧？我的嘴就像毕尔博那么严。”Phil抗议。

“我敢肯定那个什么毕尔博总会说出一两个秘密的。”

“那是《霍比特人》的主角，捡到魔戒的那个……”

“不要解释，Phil，”Emma翻了个白眼，突然她倒吸了一口气，“大本钟！Malcolm，这都是你告诉Adam的！”

“这也都是Ollie告诉你的，总体来说，这是一次反对党的泄密，最终流向哪里只是个技术问题，”Phil辩解道，“再说，我们和副部长之间的交流不能算是‘泄密’，我们也不能眼看着副部长在电视节目上被在野党大肆攻击吧？”

“不，我们不想，虽然我个人很乐意看到这种事情发生，但我不想让Malcolm开心。”Peter摇摇头。

“抱歉，打扰一下，”Terri从外面探头进来，“有个消息不知道你们……有没有兴趣。”

“什么消息你都得告诉我们，Terri，不管我们有没有兴趣，可惜。”Peter说。

“哦，我猜这个消息你们是有兴趣的，Malcolm今天早上进医院了，”Terri看着手里的便笺纸，“不小心从楼梯上摔下来了，得住个两三天。”

“肯定会错过《7分钟》的录制是吗？”Emma问。

“当然，Simon不喜欢等人。”Terri撇了撇嘴。

“等等，这是好事还是坏事？我说对我们而言。”Phil问。

“难说，Stewart明确不希望Fergus有机会去发表任何关于新政策的言论，至少在Peter周一召开正式发布会前不要涉及任何相关内容，我们需要Ben或者Malcolm来牵制Fergus。”Emma说。

“也许Ben会再次顶上去呢，他是候补不是吗？”Phil问。

“你想得倒是挺美的。”Peter抢在Emma之前说。

 

***

 

《7分钟》的录制时间是下午一点，Peter是完全没有必要到现场的，但是Peter说他不想错过Fergus的尴尬时刻，所以硬是从日程表里挤出了时间，和Phil还有Emma坐同一辆车跟在Fergus的车后去了电视大楼。

Adam最后和Fergus对了一遍答案，Adam确实和Simon商议过问题，但谁知道呢，什么事情都有可能发生。

对方派来了Dan Miller，不得不说是步好棋，Dan英俊潇洒，非常适合出镜，更别说其他大臣都会犯的口吃的问题，Dan思路清晰，不会绕路。

Fergus进录影棚前已经紧张到自暴自弃了。

Malcolm拄着拐杖来了，Stewart立刻和他杠上了，Emma和Ollie似乎冷战结束了，两个人在角落里叽叽咕咕，反正Emma也只是被捎带过来的，她并不在意Fergus是否会出丑，而Ollie对Dan非常有信心。

“他们就像Harry和Ron。”Adam说。

Phil看了眼，Dan在等候室的玻璃墙外面喊Ollie，因为Malcolm显然太忙了，拐杖也妨碍了他及时到Dan的身边，Ollie对Emma说了什么，连忙起身钻到等候室外面去了。

“没错，Dan就是那个最后的英雄。”Phil说，他坐在Adam的身边，双手环胸，一条腿叠在另一条上，一派轻松的模样，他是来凑热闹的，完全没有压力。

“最后，之前总要失败几次的。”Adam拍了拍Phil的腿。

“我们能不提什么哈利·波特隐喻了吗，感觉不在我的层次。”

“你觉得他们睡过吗？”

“Ron和Harry？”

“不，Ollie和Dan。”

“谁知道，Emma才是那个有基佬雷达的人。”

“别提那个词。”

“哪个词？Emma还是基佬雷达？”

“她不会和一个与自己上司睡觉的人谈恋爱的吧？”

“这得看是从经济的方面来看，还是从感情的方面来看。”

“希望她是从经济的方面来看的。”

这个话题有点太涉及他们本身了，Phil想，他害怕会出现尴尬的场景，而Adam似乎什么都没意识到，他的心思都在Fergus的采访上呢，当然。

“你担心Fergus吗？”Phil突然问。

Adam摇摇头，“不担心，死定了。”

 

-END-


End file.
